Archive: Jace Barnard
Jace Barnard is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly employed as the head medic in the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Neirin Paderau. He is bonded to "Uncle", another holy demon. Shortly after his arrival at Facility 66, he was separated from the other bonded due to his perceived involvement in the explosion of the DAMMED base. Several months later, he and his partner were removed from DEVIL's custody and handed over to Fletcher McCoy. He is also the father of Todd Barnard, another bonded human. No longer available for RP purposes. Personality He's as close as the recruits have to a saint. He's a workaholic worrywart with a strong moral compass, who usually puts others above himself. Background Pre-bond Born in Texas. He studied to be a doctor, and during that time started a family. After his studies were complete, he joined the US military as a medic. He had two kids, Todd and Meryl, with his wife Madeline, but Maddy later cheated on him because of his workaholic attitude and the two soon divorced. While she remarried, Jace joined DAMMED, where he got bonded to Neirin Paderau shortly before the program started up. Post-bond Pre-Island Patched everyone up for like 3 years. He became involved in Zasha Belikov's plan to save the recruits after he realized that his son Todd would be sent to Facility 66 with the other recruits. He mostly knew of the plan rather than being actively involved, and was supposed to provide support while Mika Esiban led the recruits in their revolt. Post-Island Once they landed on the island, he established the Medical Hut and gave out free medical attention to anyone who needed it, similar to his previous job on base. Several months after their initial arrival, Jace petitioned to the Council to allow him to take charge of the recruits. His request was granted, and he became responsible for the whole sorry lot of them. Powers Active *'Photokinesis' *'Healing' **'Pain Transfer:' When healing, he has to transfer one person's pain to another. He dislikes using this ability. **'Purify' *'Calming' Passive *'Regeneration' *'Enhanced Immunity' Relationships "Uncle" Neirin Paderau Jace enjoyed teasing Nei and the two were quite close, but their time was cut short after Nei's disappearance post-shipwreck and Jace's rebonding to Uncle. Lovers Ruben Greene: The two became close after Ruben had to visit the infirmary for therapy for a series of epileptic seizures. The two argue a lot, but Jace loves him to bits. Family Todd Barnard: Jace is Todd's father and is very protective of him. And Todd is a brat. Friends *'Jorge Adams' Allies *NONE Acquaintances *Everyone who's ever hurt their head or beat people up Not Friends *All of your asses Trivia *He is the Condom Fairy. *He will not be dying any time soon. *And then Jace came out of the computer. And slapped Jazzi. Because she kept asking, "And then what happened?" Category:Archive: Characters Category:DAMMED Staff